Pinned On Me
by Fxreflies
Summary: What happens when all of the Avengers are thrown into an arena after being told that only one will alive to make it out? What will happen when they are forced to believe their best friend was the one that put then in the arena? Follow Peter Parker to find out. (Do not need to know about Hunger Games to understand.) COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

He stood up. Everything was black; there was no light, no sound. It was almost too bright, and the silence was too loud. Peter Parker stretched out his arms and legs, coming across a glass cylinder about three feet wide. He couldn't reach, let alone see, the top of the container he was locked in. He started to bang on the walls, yelling for help. As expected, there was no reply nor was there even an echo from Peter's cries.

So he sat down, his back leaning against the glass. Peter's left leg was bent at the knee, his toes touched across the cylinder and his right leg was bent as well, laying on the floor, under the left one. It was then that he realized he was in his suit. Peter took off his mask and stared at where he guessed it would be - it was too dark to even see in front of him. Left in his frustration, Peter threw the mask forward. It smacked on the glass cylinder and fell to the floor.

That's when the light appeared.

On instinct, Peter looked up, but then regretted it because the light was too bright compared to the darkness he was used to for who-knows-how-long. So Peter threw his arms up in an attempt to block the light. As his eyes started to adjust, he realized it was a film, a video - of him.

Peter watch the video play out, not knowing what else to do but wait. There was a small screen at the top of the cylinder, giving Peter a better idea of where he was. But he wanted to watch the video. It was of him, web-shooting across the sky, going from building to building. Until a arrow was perfectly shot, making Spider-Man fall down, down, down.

The camera followed Peter Parker's fall, watching him land on the floor. He struggled to get up as people in black trampled over to him. And then the camera went out, going into static. The city sounds that Peter was used to from the video also faded out and the silence was back.

Parker's first thought was to yell more, get angry and wish for revenge. But on who? Getting frustrated didn't help; it made everything worse, actually. So instead he kept his breath steady and thought about a conclusion that made sense. Peter then remembered the guy at the airport when Anthony Stark had called him to fight. He had arrows, but what was his name? Hawk-? Hawkeye?

 _That sounds about right_ , Peter thought. But then more questions swarmed his head. Why would Hawkeye want to shoot Peter and bring him...bring him wherever he's going? Did it have something to do with the fight at the airport?

He would have thought about this more, but his time was cut short. There was a _hiss_ and a _click_ and the roof of the cylinder slid to the left, and light blend through once more. Peter looked up and saw clouds. Next, the bottom of the cylinder started to move up and Peter scooted away from the glass wall. He picked up his mask and stood in a crouching position in the center of the circle.

Once the small circle platform reached the top, Peter looked around. He was not in darkness anymore; he was in a field. There were people standing just like he was on these small platforms. In the center, there was food and water scattered on a barely lifted white colored platform.

"What the heck is this?" Peter mumbled, twisting his mask in his hands, trying to think of an explanation.

 _His mask._ Peter looked down at his own mask in his hands. He didn't know these people, why'd he take it off in the first place? Peter didn't even know where he was. He tugged it back on over his head. He then looked around some more and he was just about to step off the platform and swing into a tree that was behind him in a forest to hide, but a huge explosion went off across the circle and Peter stopped.

Peter looked around from his platform instead, noticing that the people surrounding the large platform in the middle were people he _did_ know. Fellow Avengers. Iron Man was a few platforms to his left. But what about Hawkeye? Was he here? His thoughts were cut off by a voice

"Hello, _heroes_ ," the loud voice boomed from every direction. "I highly advise you _not_ to step off the platform early or else things will blow. And you have all ready seen an example of that." The speaker then did a evil giggle that made Peter cringe. _The explosion was a person_. "All of you have started in here, but only one will be leaving. Have fun and may the odds be ever in your favor."

Above the center of the food and water, numbers started to count down from 60 in a bright orange color. Every time a second passed, a boom would sound off. Peter shifted his position and slowly stood up. The weird announcer guy said that he couldn't leave the platform, but what about his webs? Peter put his arms out, and clicked the button, shooting a long line of webs from his shooters.

The web shot out and landed on a bag of apples. Peter was going to pull it back, but a wave of shock came through the web and at the bottom of the platform and he let go with a wince and jumped. _What the heck was that for_? he wondered, wiggling his hand and going from one food to the other like happy feet to get rid of the shock. Peter then looked up at the numbers counting down; only 15 seconds left.

For the few extra seconds, he just couched down and waiting. But once the seconds went up, no one moved. Everyone was still. Everyone but Tony Stark who was walking over to Peter Parker who looked over to Iron Man with a wondered expression. Of course, it was under the mask and no one could see it, but Peter was intrigued.

Stark's metal mask was taken off and his face showed. He was a few steps away from Peter's platform when he spoke. "What the hell is this?" he yelled.

All eyes were on Peter as he responded. "I-I don't know," he stuttered, taking a few steps back; his right foot was hovering above the ground before he placed it on the platform again. He was getting a bit afraid.

"Don't play dumb with me, Peter Parker," Stark replied. "Take off the damn mask and get serious. Tell me what this is about, kid. Now."

Tony Stark just said Peter's real name. And now he wanted him to take of the mask.

"Mr. Stark..." Peter trailed off. He was at a lost for words.

Yeah, the people around the circle were heroes, too, but they didn't need to know about Peter's life when he isn't Spider-Man. That was the whole point of the mask. Yet here was Tony Stark - the billionaire that everyone already knows is Iron Man - spilling everything. Peter just wanted to fall back into that black tube. He didn't want this.

"Don't you dare lie!" Stark's voice rose. "I saw webs in that video when I was coming up to this place. No one else uses webs but _you_."

"I seriously don't know. I-I swear."

Iron Man rose his left hand, pointing it at Peter's chest. Peter - who took a step back and was on the grass with his hands up in defense - was begging in his mind that Stark didn't shoot anything at him. "Spill, Parker," Stark commanded.

Peter, who wanted to stay alive, ripped off the mask. He dropped it on the platform. "Mr. Stark," he repeated, "I swear I don't know anything." Peter looked around for Hawkeye once more. He let out a huge sigh when he saw the man with the bow on his right. Parker turned around and pointed at Hawkeye. "I saw arrows in my video," he said, looking at Stark once more. Peter then shot a web at Hawkeye's bow - that was out and loaded - and pulled it to him. "I was shot at. A arrow went through my web. Am I just supposed to believe it was him?" Peter asked, lowering his finger as he looked at Stark.

Stark was looking across the circle, where Captain America was crossing, and Peter's eyes followed. Captain America was just passing the food and water. He pointed at Stark. "Tony, do not shoot at the kid," he commanded and Stark's hand lowered. He then looked at Parker. "And we don't know who it was. Besides, a perfect shot to go through a web would have to be timed; Hawkeye couldn't have done that. He's just as clueless as the rest of us."

"I could if I wanted to," Hawkeye added.

Captain put his hands on his hips as he stood next to Stark. "Give the bow back, Parker," he said.

Peter lowered his head. Everyone knew his real name, how he looked. "It could be a show, a lie. Why would I give it back? So he can shoot at me again?" he asked quietly.

"Give the bow back, _Spider-Man_ ," he repeated.

Peter turned around and tossed the bow back to Hawkeye. "Why are we here?" he asked, sitting down on his platform, mask in hands. Stark and the Captain were looking down at him.

"The videos could be fake," Captain America added. "I mean, to put us against each other."

"Or they could be real and the kid should-" Stark started, raising his hand again.

Captain America cut him off, putting his hands out and lowering Stark's. "No!" he said. "He didn't do anything! I had Sam's - _Falcon's_ \- little bird robot in my video, but I know that he didn't do this."

"Mr. Stark, you said you believed in me," Peter said. "Why would _I_ do this?"

Stark huffed. "I don't know," he answered. "Just keep your distance from me."

Peter nodded, accepting anything that doesn't get him killed. "Alright," he responded.

"Well?" Stark said. He put his arms out, motioning for Peter to take a step back.

"Oh, now?" Parker asked and Tony nodded. "Okay." Peter stood up and hesitantly put his mask back on as he took a few steps away from Tony Stark. "N-now what?"

Captain America looked around. "Get out of here, kid," he said. "There is gonna be a blood bath. People will die. Grab some supplies and go hide."

Peter turned to the center pile of food. Then he looked to the other superheroes who started to gather in small groups. "Seriously?" he asked. "You-we are really gonna fight?"

"No, kid, _we_ are," Stark corrected as his mask molded back on his face. His suit blasted off and he flew in the sky. "Get outta here, Peter."

"I wanna help!" Parker yelled.

Captain America turned and faced the teen. "Listen here, kid, and listen good: if I wanted to crush you at Leipzig airport, I could have. Those people-" he pointed out to where Tony Stark was now blasting at the heroes on the ground "-wont hesitate to kill you if it means they live. _Run_."

"Fine," Peter said, giving in. "But only because I want to."

He shot a web at the bag of apples he saw earlier and flung them towards him. Then grabbed a water bottle and turned to the trees, running. Peter put the things in one hand and shot webs around them so they would stay together. Then he wrapped them around his back in a web-made backpack. He shot a web at the top of a tree, swinging from one to the other, slowly gaining height until he was at a comfortable spot. He let out a sigh and pulled the web-pack off, slinging it on a thinner branch.

Peter's head and back were against the thick truck, and his legs stretched out in front of him, crossed at the ankles. He placed his hand over his heart, feeling it beat in his chest.

"What the heck is goin' on?" he yelled, then covered his mouth with his hands. That was a mistake; he shouldn't have yelled out. People would find him now.

Peter was confused, though. He didn't want Stark to treat him like a kid, but now Captain America was doing it, too. Sure, he was only 15, but he could do amazing things. Age is just a number, right? So why couldn't Parker go out and fight with the rest of the heroes? He stood up from the tree branch just as a scream rang out. Peter jumped, almost falling off. Yes, that yell did scare him a bit - things really were going down; people were _dying_ \- but he wanted to help...not killing anyone, though.

Peter has a no killing policy, but he could immobilize the person so that Stark or maybe Captain America... He cut that thought off right there. Either way, whether he liked it or not - whether Tony Stark or Steve Rogers liked it or not - Parker was going with them. He couldn't just sit around and wait. What if someone came after him? What'd he do then? _Run_? He needed a group so that they could work together.

Because Peter Parker was _not_ going to kill anyone. He was only 15 years old and didn't need that on his Constance.

Peter stood up and grabbed his homemade pack. He webbed the sides of the trees, going to the center to find Stark. After the trees pasted, Peter would run into the center platform. Of course, he had to start somewhere if he was going to look. But after he reached the edge of the forest, he stopped. Scarlet Witch was sitting on the floor with Vision. How could Peter win against one of them, let alone them both?

He crouched behind a large rock, watching them just sit there. Every once in a while, he'd look around, making sure no one was watching him. As he looked back to the two guarding the center, they both looked in his direction.

"Shoot," he whispered, leaning his back against the rock. His spider-senses started to tingle then. He crawled around the rock, looking at the center only to find that Scarlet Witch was missing.


	2. Chapter 2

No one has been reading this, but well, I never leave a story unfinished. Here is the last bit I came up with for who ever is reading this. Ideas gotta be written out when it comes to me. And this one, I personally like this idea.

* * *

"Hello, itsy bitsy spider."

Peter slowly stood up. He was in trouble now. He faced Scarlet Witch. "Listen," he started, backing up with his hands up in defense. "I don't want trouble."

"And I don't wanna die," she replied, lifting up her hands with magic around them.

Peter shot a web, tangling both of her hands. He back flipped and ran into the forest, starting to swing up the trees, dropping the apples and water in the process. He heard Scarlet Witch yell out _"Vision!"_ Peter knew he messed up. He also knew that they were both coming for him. He didn't want to - _he couldn't_ \- kill them. Peter found another tree that he was now sitting in. He looked around him, making sure he wasn't being followed. Even though it was clear that he had a tail.

Parker's breath was heavy and he could feel his heart flying out of his chest. Either nerves or...it was nerves. He was worried that he'd die, but only one was making it out of here so a lot of things pointed that he would die. After all, he was just a teenager with a bit of super powers - powers like a spider. But he wouldn't go down without a fight. As Peter stood up, he froze. He couldn't move at all. It was like he was back in the bank with the alien weapons, trying to move. It felt weird; he didn't like it. But out of the corner of his eye, he saw Scarlet Witch and one thought popped into his head.

 _Crap, it's_ her.

"Down came the rain, and washed the spider out," she said, waving her arms.

And then Peter flew. The sky was a blurring mess of blue until he started to go down and saw green. And then he dropped in water. _How ironic._

Peter swam up to the top, out of breath, and ripped off the mask desperate for air. "Ho...ly crap," he said through deep breathes. "A...t least I'm not...dead."

Memories of when Liz's father dropped Peter in a lake swarmed his mind as he crawled up the bank of the large pond...or lake. He sat with his back on the floor, just breathing; his chest went up and down in large, slow breaths. He couldn't believe he was still alive. Maybe - probably, most likely - Scarlet Witch dropped him in here on purpose. Just to mess with the song. The song that Peter isn't a fan of. He slowly stood up, hands on knees.

He looked up just in time to see the shield fly through the air. Captain America's shield. Where Stark was at as well. Peter started to run in the direction that the shield flew. On his way, he saw Black Widow. She did in fact raise her gun, and decided to shoot at the last second.

The bullet ripped right through his suit, just missing his leg. Now he really needed Stark; there were more people on his back, following him. He flapped his arms around, blocking out the trees and weeds that could eventually cut him. And then he reached a spot where there was fire - Peter didn't even realize that it was now dark out. He saw two people sitting by the fire on different logs; Iron Man and War Machine.

But Peter needed help. And Anthony Stark was the only person he trusted in here. Even though he threated him earlier.

"Mr. Stark?" he called out, taking his mask off.

Tony turned around in a second, ready to blast. "Peter?" he responded. " _What did you do_?"

"It's really nothing," Peter replied. "Can I just sit here?"

War Machine shifted in his seat. "He's your problem," he said.

"It doesn't look like nothing, kid, you're all wet and there is a cut in your suit," Stark said. "Come. Come over here."

Peter limped over to where Stark was sitting and leaned back on the log. "Scarlet Witch threw me in a pond, lake, whatever. Black Widow shot me at the thigh. Just missed."

"You know I'm gonna feel like - if you die - its on _me_ ," Stark said out of no-where. "I told you to run."

Peter sprayed the broken part of the suit with web in a poor attempt to make it stay together. "No, you don't need to do that," Peter replied. "This isn't on you."

"Well, then. I'm gonna..." War Machine started, "...get some more wood." He stood up and walked into the deep green forest, leaving the two alone.

Stark looked around. "What happened to the apples?" he asked. "I saw you grab them and water."

"I dropped them," Peter replied.

No-one replied after that. Both just sat in silence. It was peaceful, but wouldn't someone see the fire and ambush them? There was smoke rising. They were vulnerable here. Sooner or later someone would fine them and hunt them down. Sooner or later someone would want to win and get out of this place. Peter thought about where Captain America could be. He saw the shield, but no owner to it. Peter didn't even know where _he_ was. Asking Stark would be worthless; he'd asked Karen.

"Hey, Karen?" Peter asked after he put the mask back on.

No reply.

Stark looked at him like he was an alien. "Karen?" he asked.

"The voice inside my suit," Peter answered, calling for Karen again. No reply once again.

Stark huffed. "Good luck with her. F.R.I.D.A.Y. isn't workin', hasn't been at all today."

"Tony!"

Stark basically jumped off the log. "James?"

"Tony!" War Machine repeated. He yelled out a scream until it got muffled. The silence then took over.

Stark walked around the fire once, then looked back to Peter. "Stay. Here," he commanded. "He needs my help, but you stay here."

"Splitting up is the _worse_ thing to do!" Peter yelled. But Stark was gone.

Peter Parker followed Tony Stark but he couldn't find the older man. It was like he disappeared. Like he was completely gone. Peter started to run through the trees, yelling out the man's name he was searching for. It was dumb - really dumb - but there must be a reason that him and War Machine just disappeared. And then he ran into Black Widow again. Literally.

Peter slammed into her and they both fell to the ground. She went for the guns and Parker shot a web at them, sticking them both to the ground.

"Whoa, whoa!" he said, shooting webs at the woman's hands, keeping her down. "Where'd-where'd Tony go?" Peter had used his first name. This was real. This was important.

"I don't know," she snapped, somehow managing to pull out a army knife. Black Widow started to cut at the webbing.

"Chill," Peter yelled. "I'm not gonna hurt you." He stood up and shot another web at Black Widow, taking the knife. He then webbed all of her limbs, making her stuck. "Don't move."

"Gee, thanks, kid," Black Widow said. "But, y'know, you're not gonna win. You _think_ you know things. You are too young."

Peter twisted the knife in his hands. "I'm not the one stuck to the ground, am I?"

"True," Black Widow said, twisting her shoulders. "But a smart person would have ran by now. Keep the knife, kid, you're gonna need it."

Peter looked behind him, making sure this wasn't a ruse. It was, though. Standing behind him was a living nightmare. Adrian Toomes. Peter was shocked at first; Toomes should be in jail, right? Why was he here now? What was _here?_

"Miss me, Pedro?"

Parker turned and ran as fast as he could. He pointed his arm to the sky and shot a web, clinging to a tree. This made no sense whatsoever. The rest of his family was in...what? Oregon? Why was he even here? Peter didn't even remember seeing his huge vulture wings when they were standing on the platform. And plus, every body else were heroes; the Vulture was not. So, everything he had built up in his head for a explanation had failed. Clearly this wasn't Hawkeye. But Peter didn't recognize the voice at the start, giving out the small speech. The questions started to bubble up again.

He turned his head, looking around and Toomes was gone. Peter slowly went back to where Black Widow was on the floor, confused to a whole new level.

"What was that about?" she asked. "No one else is here."

Peter was stunned. Was that just his imagination? Was Toomes... _haunting_ him? "I-I thought I saw someone," he answered, dropping his head and twisting the knife in his hands.

Peter's head snapped up at once. His senses were going off. But it was too late.

The bullet tore through his suit. His eyes felt like they were popping out of his head, he was so surprised. He slowly fell to the ground, hands on his chest. As he brought them away when he was looking up at the sky, they were red. Dark red, as in his own blood, red. Peter couldn't feel anything and he was floating in a whole new world. His eyes fluttered opened and closed. Why hadn't he noticed the bullet earlier? And why did he look down in the first place!

A shadow walked over him. "I told you to run, kid," Black Widow said, bending down and grabbing the knife. "But, well, now..." she trailed off, taking off Peter's mask off in the process. She crouched down as a cool metal touched Parker's neck.

"What a pathetic way to die, huh?" Peter spat, coughing up blood. "You don't even have...powers."

His fingers touched the button to shoot out a web, but he had no strength left. And where in the world could he possible shoot it? Iron Man was gone, and he had a bullet in his chest. Plus, he was on very powerful people's kill list. Peter was just a kid. He was immature. He wanted to do big things and prove himself. But here he was: laying on the floor of some forest dying. His healing powers couldn't fix this. He was bleeding out.

But if Stark was still alive, would he find Peter like this? Parker didn't want to be weigh on Tony's back. He didn't want to be pinned on Stark. And he especially didn't want Tony to feel like this was his fault; Peter was just being a kid. To be honest, Peter was happy in Queens. The Avengers was a big step up; he was only 15 years old.

So, Parker closed his eyes and drifted away to a cool place. He let the voice of his aunt lift him away. Oh, how he missed his aunt. His uncle and his parents still watched over him even though they were long gone.

Wait? His _aunt_ _'s_ voice?

"Peter! Peter, wake up!"

He was being shaken. It was like he was now stuck in a crashing car with no seatbelt; Peter felt like he was being thrown everywhere. His eyes snapped open and he sat up, bang his head on something hard. It didn't hurt as much as expected.

"Peter?"

Now, he was in his bedroom. His normal, messy, nerdy, bedroom. His aunt was standing next to his bunk bed, her hands down at her waist. But it was her face that made Peter wonder what had happened. She looked scared with her messy hair and pajamas on. But he was sure that nothing could have been worse than what he just had to go through in...a dream? No, something like that wasn't a dream; it was a nightmare. Peter watched himself _die_.

"May?" he asked, twisting his body so his legs were dangling off the bed. Peter lowered his head, as well, bending his back a bit so his head would not slam against the top bunk again.

"Peter, what happened?" his aunt asked.

He looked around for a second. "I-I don't know," Peter responded, running his hands through his hair. "Nightmare?"

Aunt May backed up to the door. "You-you were screaming a bit. But, okay, then," she said. "Well, it's late; you've got school tomorrow. But next time, do your homework earlier." She bent over and picked up a book, tossing it over to Peter. She then turned around and walked out, closing the door slowly.

Peter picked up the book after it landed a few inches from his body. The title _The Hunger Games_ was written on the front. Peter tossed it back on the floor and memories from the hours before started to come back, taking the place of the nightmare that was still fresh in his mind.

Spider-Man was never shot at by an arrow; he was never thrown into a arena and told to fight to the death. Peter had simply fallen asleep while reading a book for homework. But the reason was that he stayed out late doing small things around the city, stopping crime. And when he finally crawled through his widow, the idea that he missed reading the book by Suzanne Collins hit him like a brick wall.

Peter quickly got to work reading, but the heavy weight of sleep was on his mind and it took over. He started to dream about the book, considering it was fresh in his mind. And Toomes? Well, he was just a bit extra that Peter managed to throw in to make himself more spooked.

Parker let out a sigh and twisted back into bed. He'd read the rest tomorrow. And after a few short minutes of laying awake, Peter Parker fell asleep again, this time, dreaming happy thoughts of his parents and uncle.

 _Oh, what a story he would tell Ned tomorrow._

* * *

And...this story is finished. Comments are _highly_ appreciated! Tell me your thoughts! 😊


End file.
